This invention relates to training devices and methods. More particularly, it relates to a device and method for use in teaching and demonstrating the principles and techniques of problem solving based on statistical concepts, Six Sigma, and lean manufacturing.
In conventional training for statistical, Six Sigma, lean manufacturing, and other process excellence applications, training devices previously have been used. Such devices have included small catapults designed to provide an output (i.e., the launching of a ball), which varies in response to certain inputs that can be varied (e.g, variable mechanical characteristics of the catapult).
These previously known devices, however, have suffered from a number of shortcomings. For example, they have been limited in setting input variables. Previously known devices do not offer the instructor the flexibility to vary inputs using a combination of discrete, continuous, FPI (foot-pound-inches) and SI (International System) units of measurement. Additionally, prior devices lack features and flexibility to demonstrate in a classroom environment or in the field how improvements in a design or process can be made. Also, in previous designs, output data collection is based on visual observation of the user and is susceptible to manual error. Retrieval of a launched ball, which is the output of the device, is inconvenient. Also, previously known devices are susceptible to damage and premature breakage, which requires significant repair efforts or even replacement of an entire unit. Typically, these devices have been manufactured from wood. This material can be severely affected by operational environment factors. A broken part calls for the replacement of an entire unit, making it expensive to repair or maintain. Previously known devices also use rubber bands to generate the force to launch balls, which are likely to relax, fail or wear without any prior warning. This will seriously impact the results of the operation by infecting the mathematical model between the input and output variables. In addition, previously known devices are inconvenient to store and transport. Moreover, as investment in training dollars have decreased, self-training has become desirable. Previously known devices, however, are inadequate to address this need.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved device and method for providing training for statistical, Six Sigma, lean manufacturing, and other process excellence applications. It is an object of the present invention to provide in improved training device and method that satisfies this need and that is easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a training device that is lightweight and portable and that can be readily disassembled for ease of packaging.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a training device that is relatively easy to manufacture, durable and that can be easily and inexpensively repaired without having to replace the entire device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a training device that is flexible enough to be used to train students of different skill levels such as beginner, intermediate and advanced.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a training device with which a user can interactively exchange information electronically, thereby eliminating the probability of error in manual data transmission, saving time and money in training efforts and providing a device that can be used for online training sessions.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.